Detective Conan: SAC 2nd GIG
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: In the year 2025, Motoko tells a story of when she meet Shinichi. PostCyberpunk adventure. DC and GITS scrossover.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I do not own Detective Conan, Inuyasha, or Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. This stroy is before the Stand Alone Complex Series. So you might see the Major..maybe.

* * *

It is a time when, even if nets were to guide  
all consciousness that had been converted to  
photons and electrons towards coalescing,  
standalone individuals have not yet been  
converted into data to the extent that they can form  
unique components of a larger complex 

Now in the future. The new infomation tecnology called a Cyberbrain has swept across the world. After the death Hiroki someone from the corperastion had sole his formula to one of the companies to make a cyberbrain. Soon people with have a connected consciousness in the net.

Year: 2025.  
Place: Tokyo Ten years after the nuclear hit in Tokyo-2  
Setting: After episode 425.  
Events: After The Peninsular War (Second Korean War)

A man is on top of the roofs in Shinjuku. He was installing the a nerve gas into the system. But a boy with glasses, he was dressed in black pants, a sweater and a blazer. His name was Conan Edogawa..fomerly known as Shinichi Kudo. He was shrunken by a sysndicate called the black Organization. Now he's seven year old detective.

Conan had hacked in to the guy's cyberbrain in order to get more information about the nerv gas. Then Conan stopped the Nerv gas from getting into the air ducts. Then Conan jumped down to where the guy was. Then the guy turned around and saw Conan. He ran to the edge and jumped across to next buliding. Conan then aimed his soccer ball and kicked at the guy and The guy tripped. Then Conan jumped on the the same buliding. The man got up and Conan had aimed his watch at him.

"You don't understand" The man shouted. "This world is corrupt and.."

"Shut up" Conan shouted at the man. "If you don't like it. Then live in a cave and cut youself off. If that to much..."

Then Takagi and Sato open up the door to the roof. They had their guns drawn. Then the found the guy alsleep. Conan had on his optical camouflage and ran off. Meanwhile at the shopping mall nearby. Ran, Ai and Sonoko was waiting for Conan, who they thought was in the bathroom.

"What's keeping that kid?" Sonoko looked at her watch. "We're going to miss the movie."

"Yeah it is taking Conan long to use the bathroom." Ran said as she look at the men's door.

Ai was leaning on the wall with her arms folded. Then Conan contacted her. _Kudo is that you?_

EDOGAWA SPEAKING LIVE

_Yeah I'm back,_

_Have you dealt with the guy?_

_Yeah, I let Sato and Section 1 handle it._

_Ran's been waiting for you._

_Yeah, yeah..I know I'm coming out now._

Conan came out of the bathroom. Sonoko looking annoyed.

"Sorry, Ran-neechan." Conan said as he walked out. "A guy was taking to long."

"Sorry, Ran Neechan." Sonoko mocked. "Took you long enough."

_"Excuse the hell out of me then."_ Conan thought to himself.

Then they left to the movies. Nothing much had change since after World War IV in Veitnam. Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3 was hit by a nuclear bomb. Tokyo-3 a island city in Tokyo bay was submerged under water. Old Tokyo remaned the same. The Capital is on the verge on moving to Fukuoka. Much has changed. Everyone is connected to the net by use of the cyberbrain or just being a cyborg. As well as of all techonology there is a bad side of it. Many people have been ghost hacked. The Black Organization had it hands in the development of Cyberbrains...

Still some people are agianist the idea of Cyberbrains. In recent events there have been terrorist attacks against the corperations funding the use of Cyberbrains. the call themselves Dividuals. The lastest was at the Megatech Tokyo branch. Nurmerous people had been killed. Some time after War World III. The Public Security Bureau had fromed up until now eight distinct sections, each of which answers to one Ministry or another. But one is in Tokyo at this point is Section 1 also known as Mobile Armoured Riot Police. It was formed by two women, One is Haruka Shitow She is a superintendant in Tokyo Metropolitian Police department and Atterney Eri Kisaki. The Special Service Squad of Police Headquarters' Investigations, Section 1 is operated and occupied by Law Enforcement. They have jurisdiction to all criminal cases in Japan but can have special cases removed from their power by other sections, especially when dealing with cyber crime and terrorism.

Meanwhile at Haido city. Police cars was at a commercial district. Yumi Miyamoto was on crowd patrol. There was a man who was claiming to be one of the Dividuals. Then a red car was driving to the area. Then Two people came out, It was Sato and Takagi. Sato went up to Yumi.

"Yumi-chan, what's going on?" Sato asked.

"Well, two men came armed with shotgun and pistol into a restaurant on the tenth floor." Yumi explained as wiped the sweat on her head. "Then after that they shot and killed two people, one is severly injured and we don't know about the other ones."

"Let guess, cyberbrains" Sato said as she looked up at the buliding. Yumi nodded in agreement. _"Takagi come on let's go."_

"Right" Takagi followed Sato into the buliding where the two terrorist are at. They went throught the stair well armed with the new standard Seburo pistols. As they reached the tenth floor. Sato open the door first then Takagi followed. Then they saw two men one short and the other about takagi's shape.

_Takagi, on my signal, we approched them, but do not fire yet_Sato said through her cyberbrain.

_Right,_Takagi agreed then he put on his stun glove on..Then They barged out in to the dinning area. "Frezze, Mobile Armoured Riot Police: Section 1"

"Section 1, eh?" The short one said. "You cyber police are always for people with Cyberbrains" Then He raised his arm. "We are the last of humanity"

Then The arm turned into a gatling gun. Then he was shooting a t Takagi and Sato. Takagi went to the left and Sato went to the right.

"Damn a cyborg!" Sato said. _Takagi are you alright?_

_Yeah, I'm alright_ Takaki got up and hid behind the table. _They seen to be cyborgs, but why? _

_Takagi We'll deal with that later_ Sato said. _I'll stun him , you just cover me, got?_

_Yeah_ Takagi came and provided cover fire for Sato. As the guy was Shotting rapidly not knowing that Sato was sneaking behind him. Then the guy turned around and Sato punched him in the gut stunning him.

"Takagi, Wheres the one with the shotgun?" Sato asked.

"I don't know" Takagi Looked around. Then the other guy had shot at him. Takagi ducked, Sato fell to the ground and aim her gun at and shot him in the arms and the the legs disabling him. Then Sato went to him, she put on her collar which links to her cyberbrain. Then as she was trying to go into the guy's Cyberbrain. her had a virus. Then as soon as it was about to take effect Sato jacked out.

_What the hell was that?_Sato thought to herself. Then Takagi came.

"Sato! what happend?" Takagi was concerned for her safety, well because he loved her more than anything.

"Nothing" Sato assured Takagi. "What about the other one?"

"He fried his cyberbrain before I chould dive in it" Takagi said pointing at the guy. The man was foming at the mouth. "Sato"

"Yeah" Sato said as she got up.

"Why are they doing this if they have cyberbrains?" Takagi said looking at the two suspects.

"I don't know Takagi. Lets go." Then the swat team came in. Then Takagi and Sato left the scene. But From afar a man dressen in a black suit was watching the whole thing. Fro a male he was rather pale. He had white hair and pale white skin. Then a subordinate dressed up like him lead to a black car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

The words in _Italic _meaning that the characters are talking though there Cyberbrains. Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama, Ghost in the Shell By Masamune Shirow. Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, Characters of Rahxephon by Yutaka Izubuchi

* * *

A man in a parking lot is running. Then he spots a red sports car, he takes out a crowbar and breaks in. Then as soon as he starts the car, metal bars wraps arouind the guy and shocks him. Then Yoko Okino appears. 

"MagnaVolt - The final word in auto security. No embarrassing alarm noise, no need to trouble the police..." She gets in the car stepping over the guy "and it won't even run down your battery!" Then she drives off

MagnaVolt Leathal Response!

In Nichiuri Newsroom, Newscaster Ayanko Nagai is giveing the recent news in place of Rena.

"Hello, I'm Ayanko Nagai for Nichiuri News. In recent events there has been suicide bombings in the croperate world. the most recent is the bombing at Suzuki building in Shinjuku. The terrorist group called "Dividuals" have claimed the bombings. The officers have yet find the leader."

The next day. Ran is at Teitan High school. The majority of the teachers have cyberbrains along with some students that are fully cyborg. Ran only has a cyberbrain, But she is least cybernetic member along most sudents. Although she has a Cyberbrain, Ran almost never uses her cyberbrain, in case of ghost-hacking or any other possible attacks. Sonoko is always on the net even in class. One time she talking to Motoko, her boyfriend through her cyberbrain. Then all of the sudden she screamed in excitement and the teacher scolded her. Right now Ran is wondering how Shinichi is doing. She was thinking if he went to Niihama to solve that Laughing man case. She smiled and brushed it off. Then Sonoko tapped on her.

"Hey Ran" Sonoko said as she leaned over to Ran. "Hey do you want to goto Shinjuku. Me and Megumi are going there later on this afternoon, Do you want to come?"

"Megumi?" Ran asked trying to recall who was Megumi was. The She remember that Megumi Shitow was the younger sister of Superintendant Haruka Shitow. Then a redheaded girl came to Sonoko and Ran. "Oh Megumi"

"Hey Sonoko, we're still on for tonight?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah," Sonoko confrimed. Then she turned to Ran. "Oh, Ran is coming to"

Ran nodded in agreement. She better call Conan and tell him that she was going to be late. Ran pulled out her cell phone and dailed Conan's cell phone.. Meanwhile at Teitan elemetry, Conan was doing handwriting in class. Bored out of his mind. Even it's risky to access the net in school. Conan just stared about then Ai was looking at him.

"What is it?" Conan said.

"Oh nothing" Ai replyed as she was facing Conan. "Just that things been going slow after the Dividuals attacked that restaurant. Heh at lease it beats taking out the Org, right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Conan strugged off. "It been almost one year since the Laughing Man incident. You know, before I got shruken. I was suppose to goto Niihama and find out about the case."

"Typical." Ai struged off, Then Ai remember something Then she pointed to head. _Dr. Agasa wanted me to tell something._

_What is it?_

_Yesterday there was woman dressed in revealing clothes came by at you house._

_A woman?_

_Yeah, She said that she was looking for you, Shinichi Kudo._

_Did she said where's she is from?_

_She said that she was from Niihama, and wanted to see you. Dr. Agasa said that seemed to have a cybernetic body ._

_A woman from Niihama, revealing clothes, and has a cybernetic body._ Then Conan's cell phone went off. Everone looked at him. Then Kobayashi came to his desk.

"Conan, take you phone calls outside please." Kobayashi said as she looked Conan.

"Ok thanks" Conan said as he went outside. Then Genta was laughing at him. Then Kobayashi came to him.

"Genta, whould you like to tell us how to wirte this?" Koyayashi pointed ot a Kanji word on the board. Meanwhile Conan Is outside on the phone.

"Hello?" Conan Said. The it was Ran.

_Conan, I'm going with Sonoko and Megumi to Shinjuku._ Ran said on the cell phone. _Dinner will be in the microwave. So all you have to do heat it up_

"Oh ok" Conan said. "Are we still doing Shinichi's house tomarrow"

_Yeah the usual time_ Ran said. _Bye, Conan Love you you._

"Love you too. Ran Nee-Chan" Conan blushed as he hung up the phone. Cona went to the clasroom and saw the students (ecept Ai) giggling. _I wonder what happend?_

Meanwhile At Tokyo Metropolitian Police station. In a office, Sato and Takagi are inside standing up. Then a woman with short black hair was facing the window as she was talking on the phone. Her name was Superindentant Haruka Shitow, she is in charge of Section 1. She is talking to someone from Niihama relating to the incident last night. Then she hangs up.

"That was Section 1 Niihama branch" Haruka said as she turned around. "They wanted to know that if our case is related to the Laughing Man incident, but we have no edvidance proving that."

"The strangest thing is that why cyborgs are turning agaist the Idea of Cyberbrains if they already have one?" Takagi said.

"It seems to be something like the Lauging man" Sato said.

"None the less," Haruka folded her hands. "if this persist it will be an uproar in this city. It bad enough that Niihama have it problems."

"So" Sato folded her arms. "What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing for the time being" Haruka said as she laid back and open her drawer and pulled out a folder and handed to Sato and Takagi. "But we have a transfer from Fukuoka."

"Ryoji Kaji" Sato opened the file and read it. "He's was part of the JSSDF investagtion division, then he went to Fufuoka Metropolitian police Cyber-crime Division"

"He sound pretty intresting" Takagi said. "So where are suppose to pick him up?"

"Well" Haruka looked at her watch. "He was suppose to come in in Yokohama Airport, If you now, you can make on time to show around Tokyo. Dismissed."

"Right" Takagi said as they left to room. Then they was walking to the elevator. "So Sato do you think that he was in The Peninsular War in Korea?"

"Possibly" Sato said as she pussed the call button. "It was a rumor that many cyberized soldiers had post tramtic syndrome. But I don't think that he was part of it."

The elevator door opened. They walked in. Takagi pushed the button for the parking level. The Elevator went down.

At the streets Conan and the detective boy were walking together to Hogurashi Shrine. They was meeting with Souta, to see if they have any cases from his school since things was good at Teitan. Conan was still thinking of the purple hair female cyborg. She couldn't be part of the Black Organization but why does she want to see him not Conan Edogawa but Shinichi Kudo.

"Still Thinking about her?" Ai asked as she moved along side with him.

"Yeah" Conan said. "I've ruled out almost every possiblity, but I still don't know who she is." Conan said.

"Well she is a full cyborg." Ai said. "So that should narrow it down, Right?"

"Yeah I guess so" Conan agreed as he was rubbing his chin.

"Well don't think about to long, K' Kudo-kun" Ai said looking him.

Then Genta was playing around then he bumbed into a white haired man with Prosthetic eyes. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi ran to Genta to see what happened.

"Genta, are you alright." Ayumo asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright' Genta got up. "No thanks to that guy"

"Hey you bumbed into me" The man said. "Watch where you a going."

"The man is right Genta." Conan as he apporched them along with Ai.

_Batou, I've found something about the Dividuals_

_Ok, I'll be over there_ Then man walked off. "Kid just next watch out. Then He walked off.

Conan Looked at Ai. Ai nodded, Ayumi looked at Ai.

"What's wrong?" Ai Asked.

"That guy is a cyborg" Ai said.

"What?"

"There was a reason why he bumped into you Genta" Conan continued, "Because he had Prosthetic eyes."

"Prosthetic eyes?" Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah it's called 'Prosthetic Blind Spot.' Ai said "His implants are fixed in such a way that he has to turn his head to see what's in his peripherary. So it takes at skilled person to duck in his blind spot and attack him. Come on let's go."

Then they went to Higurashi Shrine. Kagome was back in the feudal era and won't be back in a couple of days. Days been going slowly for Souta too. There's hasn't been a case since. Then The others came to the Temple. Mrs. Higurashi came to greet them. Souta was in the living room playing his video game that Sonoko had brought fo him.

"Hey Guys" Souta greeted them. Then they sat down and grabbed the controler. Conan and Ai looked at them as they played the game.


	3. Chapter 3

On a highway to Yokohama Airport. Takagi is driving Sato is resting her arm on the door. The past the Tokyo Bay. Ruins of Buildings of Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3. many people had died. But thanks to the Japanese Mircale The people of Tokyo were saved. That was almost ten years since the bombing, but still Tokyo is triving. But the goverment is on the verge on moving the Capital to Fukuoka.

"Sato" Takagi called out to his partner but still stearing. "Why are we picking up this guy?"

"Well Shingo is at Niihama with Eri Kisaki and wont be back for a while," Sato was staring at the ruins. "Yumi and Chiba are still on duty and we haven't heard anything from the terrorist yet."

"Oh" Takagi said as he looked at the cars zooming by him. Then He speed up catching up to the cars. Then they arrived at the airport. Takagi pulled out a notebook.

"Ok, He was suppose to be at gate 4" Takagi said looking for the gate. Then He found it. "Ok But where is he?"

"Hello" A black haired man with a pony tail came to them and shook their hands. "My name is Ryoji Kaji from Fufuoka Metropolitian police." Looks at Sato and Takagi. "And you must me Officer Takagi and Officer Sato."

"Hello" Takagi nevously.

"Hi" Sato said.

"So Shall we be off". Kaji said as he picked up his duffel bag. "Where should we go first?"

"If you want we can show you around Tokyo" Sato Offered. Then they went to the car. Kaji threw his in the trunk and went in the back seat. Sato went ot the drivers seat and Takagi went to the front and they drove off.

At Higurashi Shrine. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were watching Masked Yaiba. Conan and Ai sat back bored, Conan and Ai never liked Masked Yaiba.

"Kudo" Ai turned to Conan. "Have you heard of a ghost?"

"A ghost" Conan looked at her. 'Yeah those things that parents make up to scare kids"

"No, not that type of ghost." Ai said as she turned away from Conan. "A ghost is something that after we have cyberbrains, are ghost is a fragment of our humanity that keeps human."

"Wait a minute?' Conan interupted her. "Even though we have cyberbrains we are still humans. It the ones who go crazy with their cyberbrains and put them in to braincases and swap bodies. You can't tell who's who."

"I had this cyberbrain since I was in the Black Organization." Ai said as she rubbed her head. "Something I wonder if I'm real or not?"

"if you can bleed, cry, and think." Conan looked at her. " Then you're reall enough."

"Thanks" Ai said as she leaned back on the sofa looking at the ceiling. _My ghost is whispering to me._

Then at Shinjuku. After the bombing in Tokyo-2 and 3 Shinjuku had changed. With it's towering bulidings shading the streets. The people was crowding the streets with their daily lives. Ran, Sonoko, and Megumi were going into clothes shops looking at the latest fashion. Then they went to the shop looking for bikinis. Then they was trying them on. Ran went in first to try it on. Then she came out. It was a red bikini. Sonoko smirked.

"I'll bet Shinichi, whould love to see you that bikini" Sonoko said.

"Sonoko" Ran said blushing. Then Megumi giggled because it reminded of her sister Haruka and her brother-in-law Ayato. The way how their relationship was.

"Wait" Megumi called out and pulled out a poka dot dress. "what do you guys think of this?" The two girls looked at it.

"It's pretty," Ran said.

"Yeah," Sonoko agreed. Then she looked at Megumi. "Who is it for?"

"Who it's for" Megumi blushed. "Uhhh no one"

"Don't lied" Sonoko badgered. "You're turning red like Ran and Miss Mizuno."

"Sonoko" Ran said. Then Ran sensed someone was watching them. Then Ran turned around to see who it was and just saw people shopping. Then Sonoko and Megumi looked at her.

"Ran whats worng?" Sonoko asked as she looked at Ran.

"Oh nothing" Ran brushed off. Then from far away a purple haired woman with red eyes wearing leather jacket was watching the three girls. She followed then outside the store. Then outside two guys was following them. Then they went closer and closer to the girls. One guy took out a knife and tapped on Sonoko's shoulder. Then She turned around.

"If you scream, I'll kill you." Said the thug. "So hand over the money"

"Yeah, we don't want to mess up your pretty face of yours" Said ther other one. Then he tried to get Sonoko's poketbook. He looked through it and saw he ID. "Oh You're the Suzuki's kid?"

"Yeah, I'll bet she's loaded" Said the other guy as he stared at Ran. "But this one is pretty...pretty."

"Hey what's worng?" The other guy looked at his friend. Then Hw found out that his cyberbrain was being hacked.

"Ok that's far enough" a female voice commanded. Then it was same woman from the store had put on her Shock Gloves. "Attacking girls is pathetic."

"Who are you?" The Guy said. Then he grabbed Megumi and held her at knife point. "Move I'll kill her."

Then the woman looked at him. Ran looked at the woman, wondering who she was and how come she looks a familiar.

* * *

I know it's too short...but can you guess who the woman is 


	4. Chapter 4

At Higurashi Shirne. Mrs. Higurashi was serving snacks to the kids. Conan and Ai was eating. The Higurashi household since Conan and later Ai had found out thier secret well. Mrs Higurashi or the other adults never took the Detective Boys as some kids knowing that Conan is a seventeen year old teen and Ai is at least 20 years old.

Conan was eating until someone came and ranged the doorbell. Then Mrs Higurashi came to the door and it was Yumi. Out of the unit in the Metropolitian Police. Yumi dosen't have any cybernetic implants like her friends.

"Oh hello. Officer Miyamoto." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her. "How may I help you?"

"Well is Conan here?" Yumi asked removing her hat. "It's very urgent"

"Oh yes" Mrs. Higurashi said. Then She called out Conan and Ai. Then they came to the door.

"Oh hi, Yumi" Conan said.

"Conan, Officer Miyamoto wanted to see you." Mrs. Higurashi said. Then she left to tend to the children.

"What is it Yumi." Conan asked.

"Well Ran and her friends got mugged" Yumi said. Conan looked at her shocked. "But don't worry, somebody saved her."

"Who?" Ai asked.

"Well I'll tell you more at the station." Yumi siad as she lead Conan and Ai to her traffic car.

Then at the police station. Yumi arrived with Conan and Ai. She lead them to Superintentant Shitow's office. Then they went inside. Kogoro was sitting down on the chair. Then Haruka turned around to Conan and Ai.

"Ah you must be Conan Edogawa." Haruka greeted him.

"What happened to Ran?" Conan asked.

"Well, the're ok" Kogoro answered. "Someone saved them."

"Well can I go see them." Conan asked impactiently.

"Well you see, when that person had saved Ran and my sister. ' Haruka sat down. "They had hacked in to the thives cyberbrain. So we are are just wondering who infact saved them?"

"But shouldn't we be glad that Ran is safe?" Ai asked.

"Well, because of recent events we can rule you the possiblity of the person being part of the dividuals" Haruka said.

"I see" Korogo trying to see from her point of veiw. "But aren't the Dividuals are people without cyberbrains?"

"Yes but in recent incident in Haido." Haruka said taking out a file and hinding it to Kogoro. "They were cyborgs"

"Cyborgs?"

"Yes, we thought it was kinda odd." Haruka said then she connected to Officer Chiba who was with Ran and the others._Chiba are you done?_

_Yeah, do you want me to take them up?_

_No need, I bring them down_

_Ok_

"Ok they are finnished." Haruka got up from her desk. "Shall we?"

Then they followed her to the lower floors. Then Ai walked next to Conan.

_"What is it" _Conan looked at her

_"Oh nothing,"_Ai looked away smiling. "_Just that this day and age we never thought that we can't tell the differance form humans and machines" _

_"Yeah, even children have cyberbrains" _Conan replied _"Even ghost"_

Then they went to the elevator. And Haruka press for the lower floors. Then they went to the where Ran and the others are at. Kogoro ran to Ran.

"Ran are you alright?' Kogoro said holding her shoulders.

"Yeah dad, just alittle shaken up" Ran said Then she turned to Conan and hugged him. "Conan were you worried about me?"

Conan just smiled and nodded. Well at least she's ok he thought. Then a woman with long dark brown hair came in. She was dressed in a navy blue bussness suit. She was holding files.

"Sorry I'm late" the woman said. Then She walked up to Haruka handing her some files.

"Thank You Ms. Mishima" Haruka said looking at the file. Then She looked up at Kogoro. "Oh I'm sorry this is my husbian assistant Reika Mishima."

"Nice to meet you" Korogo said

"A Pleasure" Korogo said. Then he turned his attention to Ran and the others. "Chiba are we finnished here?"

"Yeah," Chiba said. "We checked with the suspects and they showed no alfilation with the dividuals nor the hacker."

"I see" Haruka said. "Ok Kogoro, have a safe trip home."

"Thanks" Kogoro said as he lead Ran, Ai, and Sonoko out of the office. Conan stay behind. Then Conan looked at the reports trying to see about the dividuals. Then Reika stopped him.

"You shouldn't look at those young man" Reika said smiling. Then Kogoro bopped Conan in the head.

"Hey were waiting for you. "Kogoro said. Then Conan followed him rubbing his head. Then He looked back and Reika was smiling at him. Then as Conan was about go into the elevator He saw the same guy with white hair going into the office that Conan had left but before Conan could have a chance to see him. The elevator door closed. Ran looked at him.

"Conan, what worng?" Ran asked.

"Oh Nothing" Conan brushed off. _Ai, I thought I just saw that guy that Genta bumped into before._

_"Really, do you think that he was involved with the mugging?" _Ai looked at him

_"Possibly," _Conan looked away as the elevator went down to the lobby.

At the Mouri Angency. Conan had just came out of the shower dressed for bed. He found Ran sipping some tea in the living room table.

"Ran, you're still up?" Conan asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, still shaken up about the mugging." Ran said. Conan, Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, What is it." Conan glad to lend a listening ear.

"Well, that woman who saved us." Ran said rubbing her cup. "She looked familiar like I've seen her somewhere"

"Ran by any chance how did see look like?" Conan Asked.

"Well She had purple hair and red eyes" Ran Said.

_Purple hair, red eyes_ Conan was thinking back to what Ai said about a woman coming to his house. _Could she be with the Black Organization?_

Meanwhile outside. the same woman was watching the Angency. Then she had got in her blue car and drove off. The Next Day Kogoro woke up and walked in to his office. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. Someone was sitting on the couch

"Hey Ran" Kogoro dubbled back. and insted of Ran it was Shingo dressed in his dark blue suit he was leaning back. "Shingo I though you was in Niihama?"

"Well, The summit meeting was short" Shingo said. "and the Lauging man is still on everybody's mind"

"So you and Eri went back?" Kogoro asked as his sipped his beer.

"Yep," Shingo leaned forward and he looked at Kogoro. "I've heard what happend last night, is Ran Ok?"

"Yeah, earlier today She went to clean Shinichi's house, I'don't know why?"

Meanwhile at the Kudo residence. Ran and Sonoko was dusting the books. Conan was cleaing the windows.

"Ran, Why are we doing this?" Sonoko complained.

"Sonoko we alway's clean SHinichi's house." Ran Siad. "You know that"

Conan looked at them and laughed. Then he sees a picture on the table. It was His parents, and Ran's but it was a woman with Purple hair and red eyes dressed in a tan formal army uniform. No wonder, now he know who she is. Then the doorbell ranged.

"Coming" Ran called out. Then she opens the door and it was the Same woman from last night.

"Hey Ran remember me?" The woman said.She was dressed in the same revealing clothes.

"You're that woman that saved me." Ran said suprised.

"Well I knew you longer than that." The woman said. "I know you might not remember me, But I know you mother and you friend Shinichi"

"But who are you?" Ran asked wanting to know who she was.

"I'm Major Motoko Kusanagi" She said.

Conan Looked at her _Motoko Kusanagi? What she's doing here?_

A few days earlier at Niihama. In the residential district. A blue car was driving to a house with a few bodyguards around as well as police officers. Then Shingo came out dressed in a all black suit. Then He opened the door to Eri who dressed in a tan suit. They went to the front door where a police officer was at. 

"I'm here to see, Maya Kamina." Eri showed him a piece of paper.

"Oh Eri Kisaki of Section 1 Kanto Branch." The officer had buzzes in. "Ms. Kamina, This is Officer Togusa. Eri Kisaki of Section 1 Kanto Branch is here."

"_You can send_ _Send her in officer"_ The speaker said. Then the officer had opened up the door. Then Shingo and Eri went in. They went through the metal detector. Shingo had to take off his Seburo semi-automatic on to the tray. Then he walk through the metal detector Then Eri walked through. Then they was lead to an office. Two guards was at the door, they let Eri go through the door and Shingo had to wait outside. In side the office The was a woman looking at some paintings. She was dressed in a light blue suit.

"Kisaki," The woman called to Eri as she was sitting down. "do you think it was right of us get involved with the The Peninsular War last year."

"Personally, No" Eri said.

"Well, since then." Thw woman turned around facing Eri. "We have ignored what was happing in our own country"

"Ms. Kamina," Eri adressed the woman. "are you talking about the Laughing Man incident?"

"Yes," The Kamina sat down across the table. "I'm worried about mainly what been going on in Toyko"

"Well, We haven't had any leads on the Dividuals" Eri confessed.

"Well, in that case Here" Kamina hands Eri was file. "It's a new act called Cyborg Anti-Discrimination Law. It's going to be held at Beika Tower in Tokyo."

"So What does that mean?" Eri said as she was scanning throught the file.

"Well, intel said that one of the Dividuals are going to attack my son Prime Minister Ayato Kamina." Kamina said as she was sipping her tea. "I want Section 1 to prevent the assassination as well a media leakage. Also I don't want Superintendant Shitow to know anything about this."

"I understand" Eri said as she left the room.

"Kisaki," Kamina called out. "I don't won't another Laughing man incident."

Eri nodded as she left. Then one the expressway to Tokyo. Shingo was reading the file while driving.

"So they want to attack Prime Minister Kamina for that?" Shingo said as he was driving.

"Yeah" Eri said as she was folding her arms. "It seems that Japan is thrown to a repeat of Satsuma Rebellion of the Meiji Era."

"Yeah" Shingo argeed with her. "Humans are the last Samurai in this age."

Then the car drove to it's was to Tokyo.  
(Present time)

Shingo was telling the story to Kogoro. Kogoro was still drinking his beer. Shingo sighed as he leaned back on the sofa.

"So Miss. Queen of the Courts is overseeing the security detail of the conferance." Kogoro scoffed. Shingo nodded. "So what about the people who work at the hotel and security team?"

"We check thier Cyberbrains and couldn't find any virus and we even sugest a barrier." Shingo's face change. "but we still have to becareful."

Kogoro nodded in agreement. Meanwhile at the Kudo residence. Ran just made some tea. Conan and Sonoko was sitting in the livingroom waiting for the tea. Conan hadn't still got his eyes off of The Major as she was looking through some pictures.

"So where is the Teen Detective?" Major asked as she finnally sat down. Conan face changed when Sonoko was about to answer.

"Well, he's been gone for awhile" Sonoko said. 'By the way how did you meet with Ran and Shinichi?"

"Well it was about a year ago" Major said as Ran came with the tea. "Right before The Peninsular War."

"Oh You mean that case with the Kenbishi Tank in Yokohama." Ran Said. The Major Nodded.

"Well" The Major Continued...

On year earlier (2024), Before the SDF (Self-defence forces) had left for North Korea. They was at Yokohama airport. They was loading walking tanks into the jumbo airplane. From the other part of the Airport. Shinichi and Ran was waiting Eri to come back from Niihama from a court case dealing with Serano Genomics.

"What's taking you mother so long?" Shinichi said playing with his soccer ball. Ran was looking at the planes.

"Well She said that she'll be right here at gate 5." Ran said as she check her phone. Then Shinichi walked away. "Shinichi where are you going."

"Walk around" Shinichi said. Then he left Shinichi was walking bouncing his ball with his feet. Then He saw a few JSDF soldiers comeing out of the airplane. He saw a bearded guy, bulky guy with a white crew cut hair and prosthetic eyes, a guy with one eye and a soldier with a hat covering the face. Shinichi didn't pay no mind to them just another war that Japan was involved. Then outside he saw four walking tanks came out of the rear of the airplane. Then a car drove by the plane. Then two people came out. One of then had opened the passinger door. It was a man dressed in a grey suit and an American secretary with blonde haird tied up in the back.

"I, Maeda the excutive of Kenbishi Heavy Industries" The Man said as he showed the commanding officer his credentails. "I'm here to get the HAW-206 Type-18 Tank back to the Kanto branch."

The soldier with the cap had looked at it and pointed to the back of the airplane. Then The four went to the back to the cargo area. The Secretary called a truck to bring in the tanks. Then the Truck came. As it was loading into the truck the last tank started to act funny. Then it armed it's machine guns and started to attack the Excutive and the others. Then it shot a rocket to the car blowing it sky high into the air. Shinichi ran to the window to see what happend. He saw only one of the two bodygaurd serverly injured, the secretary was shot in the shoulder, and Maeda was killed. Then soldier with the hat had jumped on to the tank. She takes a wire from the back of her neck and connected to the Tank. But an attack barrier was installed. Before it attacked her, she pulled out. Then the tank finnaly shut down.

"Major!" The man with a yelled out as he ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" The Woman took off her hat revealing her purple hair and red eyes.

"It seems that it was a malfuntion in the AI system." The Guy stated.

"No" Then a figure was walking to them from the shadows and it was Shininchi with his hands in his pocket. "It was murder."

"Who are you?" Major said as she jumped down to . "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Shinichi Kudo" Shinichi said. "Detective"


	5. Chapter 5

At The livingroom. The Major was telling her story. Ran and Sonoko was listining to the story. Conan had remember the case quiet well. This was after they came back from New York case with the Golden Apple. Normally the JSDFA whould send in the military police, but they wanted to keep the media out of it until they can find the culprit. So they send in the Metropolitian police to find out what happend.

At the scene Inspector Megure was looking at the victim. Takagi had his notebook reading the report to Megure.

"Kondo Maeda age 45," Takagi read. "Excutive at Kenbishi Heavy Industries Kanto Branch in Gunma. No known relatives in Japan."

Megure tured to the Major and the others. "So you were the only one that was near the tank at the time?"

"Yes," The Major said. "I hacked into the system to stop it."

"Do you have have any witnesses?" Takagi asked.

"Wait a minute" Bato snapped.

"Yeah," Shinichi came out. "I saw the whole thing"

"Shinichi," Megure looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh" Shinichi put his hand behind his head. "I was with Ran and we was waiting for her mother here"

"Well any who we to question everyone that was here" Megure said. Then Takagi had eveyine to follow him inside the airport. Meanwhile Shinichi stayed back to look around the place. Then He notice some footprints in the cargo area that lead up to the tank. Then he saw some of the cargo had been moved like someone was sitting there while the plane was in flight. Then forensics was at the sence.

"Hey did you notice that there was someone hiding here?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah" The officer said as he was gathering edvidancefrom the scene. "But there was something odd."

"Like what?"

"Well, eventhough someone was here, We chouldn't find a single trace of DNA." The guy said. "Maybe it was an android."

Then Shinichi went to see what was going on with Takagi and Megure. Takagi was questioning them one by one. Megure was looking throught the window.

"So what's going on?" Shinchi asked.

"Well all of them said that they was nowhere near the tank at time nor before" Megure said. "All but one."

"The major, Right?" Shinichi said.

"Yeah, Major Motoko Kusanagi," Megure looked at his notebook. "she was the only one near the tank."

"I don't think it was her." Shinichi said.

"Why do you say that?" Megure asked

"I don't know" Shinichi said as he put his hands in his pockets. "It a feeling that i can't shake off"

Then someone dressed in a black trench coat came in to see Megure.

"Are you the commanding officer of this case?" Then man in the trench coat said. Megure turned around. The man was pale faceed and her had white hair. "My name is Makoto Isshiki of Cabinet Intelligence Service."

"Well I'm inspector Megure." Meugre said. "What is this about?"

"Well, since this incident happened, the cabnet wants to keep this a secret" Isshiki said. "We don't want this to get leeked to the media when the war is just started"

"So that you don't want the public to know about this incident, Right." Shinichi concluded.

"That's right, We already have problems with the current war right now. So We don't want this incident to jeporize our war effords."

Shinichi was looking at him. For somereason he didn't trust him. Like he somehow knew that this was going to happend...but how?...

(Present time: 2025)  
Conan's cellphone rings. Everyone looks at Conan. Then Conan had excused himself to outside. The Major looked at him as he left the room.

"Ran, how did you meet Conan?" She asked still looking at Conan as he left the room.

"Oh, I've found him here." Ran said as she put her teacup down. "He was with Dr. Agasa in the library. It was right after Shinichi left overseas."

"Shinchi's gone?" The Major looked at her.

"Why you want to see Shinichi?" Sonoko asked. Then She glared at The Major. "I bet you fell in love with him, didn't you?"

"Sonoko." Ran said as she was blushing.

"No, that's ok" Major reassured them. "I need his help on a case that's all."

"A case?" Ran looked at her. "You don't mean with the Dividuals?"

"Are you working for the police?" Sonoko asked.

"Some what, yeah." Major said as she took another sip of her tea.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Conan was on the phone with Ai. Ai had found something about the Dividuals.

_Kudo-kun, I'd looked at the profile of each members of the Dividuals and I've found something odd._

What is It?" Conan Asked.

_Hook you cellphone to you cyberbrain_

Conan took the line from the cellphone to the back of his neck. Then Ai sent him some infomation and files on the members of the Dividuals.

_Kudo-kun do you see the similarites on the members?_

_Yeah, each of them was either a soldier that served in the army, former police officer, or an HLF (Human Liberation Front)?_

_HLF What is that?_ Conan asked as he was acessing infomation.

_The Human Liberation front, when Cyberization became commonplace after World War III, a grass roots movement appeared in the corners of the world. They preach a gospel against the onset of cyberization. They feared machines would take over…not from physical force, but by simply turning us into them_ Ai showed him some new articals on the HLF. _They contacted the Nichiuri claiming that the Dividuals are just another group and they never heard of them._

_I think someone has been pulling the strings somehow._ Conan concluded. _The Black Organization..it chould be related to Kir and Houndo?_

_Possible, but Kudo, it's not like them to cause all of this just ot find one person._

_But why are people with cyberbrains are doing this?_ Cona thought.

_Oh Before I forget, Dr. Agasa had made seomthing for you. So stop by later._

_Sure,_ Conan disconnects the cellphone link to his cyberbrain. Then from a distance The major was watching him the whole time..Just Who is this kid?

_Ishikawa,_ The Major had channled the cyberbrain. _Do a background check on a kid named Conan Edogawa. Something about him that I can't put my finger on._

_Yes ma'am_

Meanwhile at the Kisaki law office. Everyone from Section 1 was there Shingo was late. Someone had gave a tip one whos exactly behind the events. At the offices meeting room. On the screen it showed a 35-year old American woman with brown hair.

"This is Nina tucker," Kisaki started off. "American national, she worked with the joint Suzuki/Serano Genomics in Niihama. She has a clean record up intill Poseidon found out about her being with the Human Liberation Front. Then they fired her on the spot. "

"You think that she had something to do with the recent incidents, Right" Kaji said as he had his arm over the head rest of the chair.

"Yes," Eri replyed. "Sources say that She had joined with the Dividuals as soon as she left"

"So why the Prime Minisster?" Sato asked.

"Later two nights from now " Kisaki infored them. "Prime Minster Kamina is about to put in a new act called act called Cyborg Anti-Discrimination Law along with the American Empire's Senator Juliet Douglas."

"So the security is going to be tight?" Shingo said knowing the answer to the question

Yes," Eri Nodded. "But this is a secret operation not even the superintentant knows about this"

"What?" Yumi along with everyone else looked at Eri. "But we don't know how she's going to attack."

"That's why we have to do this quietly and quickly" Eri said as sat down on her chair. "We don't want unessary attention drawn to us."

"So what now?' Takagi asked.

"Well, Sato you handle this operation. Shingo, You and Kaji watch Tucker's Armpartment. Check Her E-mail, and her outgoing mail." Eri ordered. "During the event, Chiba, you and Yumi check the perimeter for anything suspicous. Yumi I need you and the traffic officers and Traiffic androids to check each car within the perimeter. Takagi you will accompany Sato and check out the security in Beika Tower. Dismissed."

Then everyone left the Rommbut Shingo remained seated. Then Eri looked at him.

"Shingo, what wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing" Shingo got up and walked to the door. "by the way. I've heard that you know someone with a special expertize in cyber-hacking. Right?"

"Yeah, she use to be in the JSDF," Eri said gathering her papers. "She said that she was coming but she had to find somebody to help her on a case."

"I see" Shingo said leaving the room. "I'll call If I find something."


	6. Chapter 6

At Dr. Agasa laboritory. Dr. Agasa had made Conan another gadget. It was a belt attachment that connects to his cyberbrain and a new attachment to his watch which was a zip line. It was made with the same matiral form his suspenders.

"So she came back again, eh?" Agasa said as he sat back down. Conan was checking the equipment.

"Yeah" Conan said as he was equping his gear. "She wanted me to help her."

"But why don't you?" Agasa asked.

"Well he can't" Ai butted in as she sat down on the couch and pulled up her labtop. "She don't know that Shinichi was shrunken by a pill nor believe it even if he helped her."

"I guess" Agasa said. "She's like a female Shinichi."

"What do you mean?" Conan looked at them.

"Well, in a way yeah" Ai said as she was trying to get into her file. "It says here that she served in in JSDF during the Mexican and Central America campang. She's an expert hacker and a military genius." Ai leaned back. "If you asked me Kudo-kun, if you weren't in love with Ran, she'll be your exact equal."

"Very funny" Conan brushed off.

"Oh yeah" Agasa remember something. "there's an event in Beika Tower."

"What event" Conan didn't hear of the New act.

"Prime Minister Kamina along with Senator Douglas" Ai informed him. "is going to pass the new Cybornetics law protecting people with cybrain inplants."

"But whouldn't the Dividuals will try to attack the Prime Minister?" Agasa asked.

"Well that's why we have Section 1." Conan said as he sat down. "and Knowing her, she whould try to find the dividuals before Section 1."

"You mean Motoko?" Agasa asked. Conan just strugged it off.

Meanwhile At Mouri Detective Agency. Conan arrives, Ran is fixing something eat. Then She poked her head out seeing who came in.

"Oh Conan," Ran greeted him. "Dinner will be ready."

"Ok" Conan sat down. "Where Kogoro?"

"Oh, Dad will be coming home late," Ran Respoded as she went to the living room with dinner reay just for two. "He's at Detective Shingo Tsukino's arpartment in Juuban."

"What for?" Conan trying to find out what's going on.

"It's on a special case that mom is working on dealing with the dividuals" Ran explained.

"It seem that everyone is on that case" Conan said as he put the chopsticks close to his mouth.

"Yeah, Ms. Kusanagi wanted Shinichi to help her with the case." Ran said. "I wonder did he get my message"

_Yeah I did._ Conan thought to himself.

"Oh, Ms. Kusanagi was interested in you" Ran said.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked as he put his bowl down.

"Well, it was just the usual questions" Ran said as she sipped her drink. "Like where were you born, where's you parents , stuff like that."

_Is it possible that she knows who I'm_ Conan thought to himself. _Maybe she just wanted to know what happend to me all this time._

Then outside on the building across the street The Major was watching Ran and Conan. Then Ishikawa contacted her.

_Major, I'v found some information on Conan Edogawa._

_Ok what is it?_

_It seem that there was a file on a Conan Edogawa, but theres something odd_

_Well, the same day that Shinichi desapeared, Conan Edogawa appeared._

_And this Korogo Mouri all of the sudden becomes a famous detective solving every case that comes by_

_That's the gist of it, also I was loking at phone and call phone records. It seems that she have been getting phone calls from Shinichi._

_Good dig somemore info on Conan._

_Roger_

_Something about you that I can't put my finger on...Little Detective_ The Major jumped off to the next buliding thinkin about Conan.

Meanwhile At Juuban. Korogo was sitting in the livingroom drinking some beer. Then a blue haired woman came with some snacks. Her name was Ami Mizuno. She was a but older than Shingo. Her and Shingo are boyfriend and girlfriend. She teaches at Teitan School.

"So where's Shingo?" Kogoro asked as he was leaning back on the sofa.

"Oh he'll be here in alittle while" Ami said as she sat down. Then Shingo came in. Ami rush to him. "Hey Shingo, how was work?"

"eh it was ok" Shingo said. Then he ntoice Kogoro. "hey Kogoro, finnaly made it" Shingo said loosing his tie.

"So Shingo what's this about?" Kogoro asked as he open another can of beer.

"Well, We found out who is running the whole Dividuals incident" Shingo handed him the Tucker file. "That's Nina Tucker, She use to work in Suzuki/Serano Genomics in Niihama until they fired her just because she was part of the HLF"

"HLF" Kogoro looked puzzled.

"Human Liberation front is a organization that belives that cyberbrains are evil" Ami told him.

"But how does someone get a group of cyborgs to follow her?' Korogo asked.

"I donno" Shingo replyed. "But tommarow mouring I'm suppose to meet with Kaji to watch over her armpartment in Haido. One more thing." Shingo reached for something in his pocket and shows him a picture of The Major. "Do you know her?"

"She look familar" Kogoro said rubbing his chin.

"Well he and her friends have been asking around about the Dividuals." Shingo explained.

"So you think that she mabe a Dividual?" Kogoro asked.

"I donno" Shingo replyed.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kogoro asked.

"Well, I know that annoying Suzuki daughter is invited to Beika Tower during the Event after Party." Shingo said.

"So you want me to be there?" Kogoro assumed.

"Yes," Shingo said. "It's an just in case measure. My instinc is telling me that somethings going to happened."

"Leave it to me, Shingo" Kogoro boasted. "The great detective Kogoro Mouri will help you out"

Shingo and Ami just looked at him and giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at Haido City, Shingo and Kaji are at an apartment buliding across form Nina's residence on stakeout. Kaji was looking at her apartment through the telescope while eating some instant noodles. Shingo was listing in to the Haido police radio. It seems that Haido police wanted to nab Nina before Section 1. Head of the Operation was Miho Karasuma.

_What's the progress? _Eri conntacted them.

_Nothig so far _Shingo responded._She just sending out emails_

_Kisaki, Why don't we just bust in there and and nab the woman _Kaji said irrated.

_No_ Eri said then she sent a profile and records. _I'm still looking into Tucker's background, it seems that when they fired her. They seized all of her records and experiments._

_So, after she left the HLF She went ahead and did cyberbrain research _Shingo Said and he grabbed a cup of instan noodles. _so did she fight to get the rights after she got fired?_

_No, The Serano Lawyers are very powerfull in both Niihama and Tokyo. But she never fought for the rights. Couldn't if she wanted to._

_Sad,_ Kaji said as Shingo handed him the cup of noodles. _How's Sato and Takagi?'_

_They are finishing up with the security details_ Eri said. _After the Law is passed there's going to be a press conferance later on_

So who's going to invited? Shingo asked as he stuffed his mouth with noodles.

_Well, THe CEO of Serano couldn't make it _Eri informed them. _There's the president of Nichiuri, Douglas' security team, a couple of police of military officals_

_What about the Suzuki Zaibatsu?_ Kaji asked

_Well, Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki couldn't make because they are at Holland_ Eri explained.

"Oh crap" Shingo said outloud.

"What?" Kaji taking his eyes from the telescope and looked at Shingo.

Meanwhile at Teitan High School. Ran was looking at the sky and holding her cell phone. It odd that Shinichi is gone while Motoko need his help with a case. Maybe he's at Niihama solving that Laughing man case. Then Her cellphone rings She picks it up.

"Hey Ran" A familiar voice appeared on the cell'

"Shinichi?" Ran said already pissed that her called her in the middle of school. "Why are you calling at this time of day?"

"Gee, can't a guy say hi?" Shinchi complained.

"Well not if someone who hasn't called in a week" Ran said

_Hey, Hey, I'am still on this case oversees_ Shinichi said. _I wish i chould be there._

"Yeah right." Ran snorted then she remembered the Major. "Oh Shinichi did you get my message about Ms. Kunsanagi?"

_Yeah, She said that she wanted help with a case dealing with the Dividuals._Shinichi said. _Conan told most of it, so I see what I can do._

"Shinichi." Ran scolded. Then She remember she wanted to tell shinichi. "Shinichi, there's something odd about her."

_Like what?_ Shinichi said knowing the answer.

"Well She keeps asking about Conan" Ran explained.

_Conan?_

"Yeah" Ran Continued. "She wanted to know who was his parents, how long has been with us. Things like that."

Then on the phone the bell rings. _"Sorry Ran I have to go"_

"Shinichi, wait" But it was too late He already hung up. Ran put her cell phone away. Then Megumi and Sonoko was looking at her with an evil smile. "What?"

"_Shinichi, wait_" Sonoko mimiced her. _i want to tell that I love you_ Right?"

"No, no Sonoko, it wasn't like that" Ran trying stray away from talking about Shinichi.

"I've also heard something about a woman named Motoko" megumi said. "so who is she?"

"She's just a friend to the Kudos and Mouri's" Then Sonoko looked at Ran. "And Shinchi's lover"

"Sonoko" Ran was getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah before I forget" Megumi had pulled out some papers with the press conferance of The Cyborg Anti-Discrimination Law with the American Empire's Senator Douglas."

"And yours truly, The Suzuki Corperation's heir is invited to the press conferance." Sonoko boasted.

"That's odd," Ran remembered something. "My dad said that he has case relating to press conferance."

" I wonder what is it about?" Sonoko wondered.

"I think it has something to to with that letter" Megumi said.

"What letter?" Ran looked at her.

"Well a week ago, when we was visting Ayato's mother." Megumi recalled the event then she move closer so that no one in the . "We was staying at he estate in Niihama, unitl someone sent a letter threating to assassinate him when He sings the new law. So Mrs. Kamina had called someone from here to help her privately, I don't think that she told Haruka about it. Knowing her she whould of send Section 1 and the whole police in Tokyo after the assassin"

"Wait,Ran " Sonoko just of something. "Didn't you mother and Officer Tsukino went to Niihama awhile back"

"You don't think that?" Megumi wondered.

"No maybe it was something else" Ran brushed off. Ran knew that her mother was part of Section 1. Maybe her and the unit is trying to do something about the assassin.

Later on that Day. at Dr. Agasa's house. Souta came into the lab. Conan was playin with his soccor ball, Ai was at the computer hacking into the police records looking up what Section 1 is doing.

"Souta" Conan greeted him as he was still kicking the ball. "You made it."

"Took you long enough" Ai snorted at she was still facing the computer.

"Well, give me a break, I live halfway across Tokyo." Souta said then he turn his attention to Conan. "Shinichi, what's up?"

"Well we found some infomation on the Dividuals" Conan said finnaly taking a break. "Seems that they are making there move on the Prime Minster."

"What?" Souta half shock and half happy. "Why?"

"You don't know?" Ai asked him. Souta nodded no. "Well there will be a new law regaurding the protection from discrimation of people with cyberbrains and prosetic limbs." Ai brought up on the screen Nina's profile. Souta came to look.

"Whos that?" Souta asked.

"That's Nina Tucker an engeneer from Suzuki/Serano Zaibatsu" Conan continued. "Due to being part of the HLF she was fired because of that."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Souta asked.

"Eariler today, I've overheard Kogoro saying something about the purple haird woman being a Dividual" Conan continued. "But in fact she's a close friend of mine. The other day she wanted to see me to help her with the Dividual case."

"What about ther Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta." Souta asked.

"Well," Ai turned around facing them. "Since you know who we really are and you actual do your work seriously. We picked you."

"Besides" Conan looked at him. "It whould be dangerous for them. And Me and Ai are the only ones that have a cyberbrain. So you're the perfect canidate.'

"Besides" Ai looked at Souta. "She'll be there."

"Oh Aneki?" Souta looked at them and Conan smiled. Everyone knows that he has a crush on Sonoko. But Sonoko just looked at Souta as a brother she never had. Besides she's too old for him. Outside in a blue sedan. The Major was watching the house. Then She drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

At Beika Tower. The Buliding was 75 story buliding. At the 66th floor at the ballroom. Police officers as well as American Special Ops. Sato was walking around making sure theres nothing suspicous. Then She bumped into a blonde American. She had yellow eyes.

"Oh Sorry" Sato bowed slightly. The woman looked at her and walked off. Sato's eyes followed her. Then an another American came and adressed the woman as Riza Hawkeye. The name sounds familiar like she heard it from somewhere. Then Takagi came with the staff reports.

"Sato" Takagi looked at Sato almost blushing. "The staff's cyberbrain has been checked" Then he looked at her and asked her what's worng.

"Oh nothing" Sato said still stairing at Riza. Then she turned attention to Takagi. "Takagi, is she on the roster?"

"Uh who?' Takagi asked as he pulled out his notebook.

"Her" Sato said as she turned Takagi face to Riza's direction, but She was gone. Then She turned to Takagi "Nevermind, So no signs of any ghost-hacking?"

"No They are all cleaned" Takagi said reasuring her.

"Ok, We'll go thourgh the Secuity drill" Sato Said as they walked away. Then they went to the stage and checked all of the entrances.

"The place is sealed tight." Takagi comented as he looked around

"That's what's bothering me" Sato said as she walked off.

"what do you mean?" Takagi said as he followed her.

"Nevermind" Sato responed. Then they walked off. Riza was watching them aas they left. Then she turned to her subordinates.

"I want all of the infomation on Miwako Sato and Takagi Wataru" She ordered. The man bowed and walked off.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo-3 ruins. Isshiki was standing on the sand. Then a black car drove up. Then two Secret Service officers came out and one of them went to the back door. Then a woman in a grey suit came out She had long brown hair.

"Cabinet Intelligence Service, Makoto Isshiki" The woman said as she apporched him. "What do you want?"

"Oh Senator Doulas, it a plesure" Isshiki greeted her. "You should find this intresting."

Then a boat came. Then they boarded on the boat leaving one of the Secret services gaurding their car.

* * *

sorry for the Short Chapter...please review 


End file.
